


Remember When?

by wherethereaintnofuture



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Open to Interpretation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethereaintnofuture/pseuds/wherethereaintnofuture
Summary: "I love you," she whispered into her pink cell phone. Nothing but music and the rustle of paper returned what she thought was an open and honest expression. "Did you hear me?" she paused. "I said I love you."
Relationships: Up for Interpretation - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Remember When?

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since i've written anything. i found this prompt and immediately wanted to do something with it. i'm not 100% happy and/or confident with how this turned out, but considering its the first thing i've written in awhile, i'm overall pretty happy with it. i intentionally didn't specify a lot of what's happening because i wanted to leave that up to you, the reader. who's speaking, who she's speaking to, what happened. that's up to you : )

She walked into her apartment. After setting her bag on the ground by the door, she sat down on her couch, lazily throwing a blanket over her lap and glancing over to the clock. Noticing the time, she took her phone off the coffee table. Her contacts open, she clicked one, as she had done so many times before. As the phone began to ring, she slowly held the speaker up to her ear. Voicemail. 

“Hi,” she starts, cringing at the plain greeting, “-happy birthday.” She sits in silence for a few moments. Looking down, she notices herself picking at a string on the blanket.

“Do you remember when you moved in? ‘t was exactly 2 years ago. For your birthday I had given you the keys to my apartment. You told me it was the best birthday gift you’d ever gotten.” She chuckles lightly at the memory. “You declared you’d move in the next day, obviously I agreed. You spent all night packing, remember? You were running on nothing but coffee and redbull. I got up real early that morning to help you move in, and it took almost all day, too. And there wasn’t room on the bed for all your _millions_ of blankets, so you decided one would become the couch blanket. I told you that was unnecessary. No one has _couch_ blankets, but you insisted, and we fell asleep curled up on the couch under said blanket. The apartment became a home that day.” She finishes, smiling fondly. She lays down across the couch, setting the phone on the couch next to her face. She studies the ceiling, noticing small red splotches by the kitchen.

“Remember the first pizza night? You wanted to impress me by doing that fancy pizza twirl thing, but you did it _after_ you had already made the pizza. You got pizza sauce everywhere. We had to order after spending the rest of the night cleaning the ceiling.” She smiles. “We never made pizza again.” She finishes the story with a small smile. It’s quiet again when she sighs, frowning to herself. She wishes so desperately to relive the memories fully. To be able to go back in time- go back to when things were better. Maybe she could’ve done something- something to stop _this_ from happening. She stares at the ceiling above her, feeling herself get lost in the moment. 

“Remember when you fell off that tree? It was your 19th birthday. You had insisted that you knew how to climb trees, that you had done it before. We both knew it was a lie, but we went with it, nonetheless. You managed to climb up the tree successfully, sitting on a branch to celebrate. You celebrated a bit too hard and fell off. Luckily, the tree was barely double our size, and you were fine, but you just layed there. You had me scared to death, until you burst out laughing. We couldn’t stop laughing the rest of the day. Your laughter has always been contagious.” She opened her eyes again. She didn’t notice she had been crying until she could taste her salty tears. She wiped her eyes with the blanket, sitting back up and looking at the phone. The voicemail was already half an hour long. She stood up, leaving the voicemail going, the phone still on the couch. Suddenly hungry, she went to the cabinets. As she scans the cabinet, her eyes are drawn to a small dent in the wall. 

“Remember our fight? The really bad one? I was out with friends and I got drunk. When I came home I was completely wasted. You hated it. The next morning I woke up on the couch. I tried to brush it off like it was all nothing- tried to get you to forget about it. You wouldn’t let it go. You told me that it was irresponsible and that I could've gotten hurt- I didn’t want to hear it. I yelled. I shouldn’t have yelled. Do you remember punching the wall? The dent is still there.” By the time she's done talking, her voice is nearly to a whisper. She stares at the aforementioned spot. She remembers it all like it was yesterday. The screaming, the headaches, the cries of pain, all of it. That day is imprinted into her mind. She closes the cabinet, forgetting she was hungry, taking a shaky breath before going back over to the couch. She sits, taking her phone again, holding it up to her ear. 

"I love you," she whispered into the phone. Nothing but silence, save for a nearly silent static returned what she thought was an open and honest expression. "Did you hear me-?" she paused, her voice cracking. "I said, I love you." She paused again, a hand covering her mouth to stop her tears. “I wish you could hear me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that wasn't too bad !! please leave me comments !! they make me kjnskbee


End file.
